The invention relates to advertising signs, flags and similar devices for installation on merchandise racks, showcases, carpet stands or "waterfalls" and the like, and has for a main object the provision of a device of this character adapted to be supported in yieldable vertical position across the top of the rack, showcase or stand containing or featuring the relevant merchandise whereby appropriate and necessary information relating to the contained merchandise may be viewed by the prospective purchaser at all times except when the device is deflected downwardly by the load of items removed for inspection by a prior customer. Upon load removal, the device automatically returns to vertical position for continuing advertising function without the necessity of any manual manipulation.
The embodiment of the invention as described herein relates to application to a carpet stand or waterfall for inspection of carpet rug samples, but the embodiment is also applicable to other types of stands or racks and also to showcases.
A further object of the invention resides in the provision of a device of the above character wherein the poster frame or panel element has provision for removable mounting of merchandise description, origin, price, etc. by way of lettering, prints, photographs, drawings and the like for customer attraction and information relating to the particular merchandise rack or stand.
Yieldable signs have been heretofore known for many purposes and of various constructions, but none to applicants' knowledge have similar uses, construction and function.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,865 to Beck relates to a knock-down traffic signal; U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,118 to Mueller to an oscillatable sidewalk sign; U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,214 to Sprung to a parking space barrier; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,557 to Vara to a knock-down highway sign; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,696 to Sarkisian to an oscillatable poster display.
Accordingly, further objects of the invention reside in the provision of a novel and yieldable advertising sign or flag structure removably affixable to a base member either afforded by the supporting rack or stand as in the case of the clamping member of a carpet waterfall as shown in the drawings herein, or as afforded by part and parcel of the flag structure.
Other objects of the invention reside in the provision of structure which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, light in weight, easily removable, aesthetic in appearance and functional for all merchandise offered for sale in retail and other establishments wherein such merchandise is featured on racks, stands, showcases, other supports and the like.
These objects and other incidental ends and advantages of the invention will hereinafter appear in the progress of the disclosure and as pointed out in the appended claims.